Stop Call Me!
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: [SEQUEL]Ketika Suho tidak berhenti memanggi Lay yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.[Sulay]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Stop Call me!~

Author : XoUnicornXing

Pair : Sulay

Rated : T (saya pikir ini masih T)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God,and this fanfic belong to Me

.

.

.

Ketika Suho tidak berhenti memanggi Lay yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXing present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang tengah di dorm EXO tampak sepi. Entah kemana ke sepuluh penghuninya pergi. Sepuluh? Lalu yang dua?. Ya,hanya ada dua orang yang duduk di ruang tengah itu.

Ada yang penasaran siapa dua orang itu?

Penasaran gak?

Beneran nih gak penasaran?

Okey,jadi dua orang itu adalah sang Leader EXO-K,Suho dan istrinya,eh maksudnya namjachingunya. Siapa namjachingu sang Leader? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Unicorn imut bin manis bernama Lay,atau Yixing.

Apa ya yang mereka lakukan?

Bukan...bukan... mereka tidak melakukan adegan berbahaya maupun Rated M kok :3

Yuk kita tengok.

Si unicorn imut bin manis kita,Lay sedang sibuk dengan smartphonennya. Sedangkan Suho? Oh,dia sedang memandangi wajah namjachingunya. Sebenarnya,Suho sedikit sebal.

Gimana gak sebel,dari tadi dicuekin namjachingunya ini. Jadinya dia memutuskan buat memandangi Lay sambil berharap Lay juga memandangnya. Lalu mereka saling beradu pandang,lalu mempersempit jarak. Lalu bibir manis milik orang yang sedang dipandanginya itu menempel didirinya,lalu mereka berciuman. Lalu turun keleher,lalu buka-buka baju,lalu-

PLAK

Suho menampar dirinya sendiri-_-. Yah,dia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Gak lucu dia turn on siang bolong begini. Tapi boleh juga sih,mumpung member lain lagi pergi,sikat aja Lay umma(?).

Lay masih saja sibuk dengan smartphonennya. Lagi ngapain sih dia?

Ternyata,Lay main game. Ituloh.. game yang sempet marak..

Game...

Flappy Bird

Yeah..

Tau gak game flappy bird apaan?

Ituloh,game yang kalau dipencet burungnya keatas,kalau gak dipencet alias dibiarin,burungnya loyo atau jatuh kebawah.

Ambigu ya to-_-

Apa yah yang Suho pikirkan melihat kekasihnya main game itu? Ya,sama pikirannya ambigu gitu/?

"Xing~"

"ne ge.."

"Lay~"

"Hm..ne?"

"Xingie~"

"ne?"

"Xing Xing~"  
"..."

"Xing Tuo.."

"..."

"Chagi~"

"..."

"Yeobo~"

"..."

"Xingie~ sayang~"

"..."

"Xing-

"Gege! Berhenti memanggilku... burungnya jatuh~"

Suho terdiam. Ya,antara gamau membuat namjachingunya kesal dan berpikir ambigu lagi.

"Xing xing~"

"..."

"Sayang~"

"..."

"Xingie sayang~"

Lay mulai sebal. Ia pun membiarkan game flappy birdnya game over. Lalu hendak menoleh ke arah Suho yang masih saja memanggilnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan rentetan kata agar Suho berhenti memanggilnya

Ia pun mulai menoleh sambil mengomel

"Suho ge berhentilah mehmmpppph-

Dia kalah cepat. Dan Suho modus ternyata. Dan ia lengah-_-, dengan –sedikit- keterpaksaan,ia membalas ciuman Suho. Terpaksanya dikit,ikhlasnya banyak/?

Tak lama,mengingat mereka masih manusia biasa jadi mereka melepaskan tautan itu dengan terpaksa. Ugh,jadi kayak tomat nih muka gue,batin Lay.

Ia –Lay- memandang sekilas namjachingunya,lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Suho mencuri-curi ciuman di bibirnya yang terpout dan pipinya.

"Nah,itu caranya membuatku berhenti memanggilmu"

Lay melotot. Namjachingunya ini memang menyebalkan. Siapa sih pacarnya Suho ge? Kok mau sama dia sih,batin Lay.

Lay,kamu lupa ya?

Kemudian Lay menepuk pelan keningnya. Ah iya,kan aku pacarnya-_-,batinnya lagi.

"lay.."

"..." Lay mendiamkan lagi Suho

"Xing.."  
"..." lay mulai sebal. Sudah dua kali dalam siang ini plis. Sudah dua kali Suho memanggilnya tanpa henti.

"Chagi~"

Ia pun menoleh lagi kearah Suho

Dan

"Mpphhh"

Dia kena lagi-_-

GREB

Dan,sepertinya bukan hanya dicium. Sepertinya besok ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Kenapa? Karena ini dia aja lagi digendong ke kamar Suho

BLAM

Selamat bersenang-senang~

Pasti bentar lagi...

"Akh~ ge~"

Banyak desahan terdengar.

.

.

.

END

XoUnicornXing

25/02/2014

Hehehe.. hai~ saya lagi punya waktu cukup luang. Yeay!~ dan ide pasaran ini mengalir begitu aja-_ cukup pasaran menurut saya.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

And Last..

Review jusseo~s


	2. Chapter 2

Stop Call Me

.

.

Sequel

.

XoUnicornXing present

.

Ini rated M. Ini yaoi warning eaps.

.

.

Happy reading

.

Suho menggendong kekasihnya itu dengan terburu-buru. Anak bandel harus dihukum secepatnya kan?. Ia menggendong Lay sambil mengendus-endus leher Lay. Perbuatan Suho itu membuat Lay merasa kegelian,hey lehernya sensitive eaps.

"Akh.. Ge~" Lay sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya tak sengaja ehm-mendesah-ehm. Sedangkan Suho menampakkan seringainya.

BRUK

Suho menjatuhkan tubuh kekasihnya itu keranjang. Menindih kekasihnya itu.

"Sayang.." ucap Suho tepat di telinga Lay,kemudian menatap Lay. Lay sedikit merasa sebal,walaupun ia akui,ia rindu dengan Suho. Setidaknya ia rindu...

Sentuhan Suho...

Lay memberanikan diri menatap kekasihnya itu. Ada rasa rindu.

"Ya.. ge?"

"Saranghae.." ucap Suho. Kemudian mengecup kening Lay-

"Nado.. saranghae" ucap Lay

-kemudian mengecup pipi Lay. Sedikit menggigit pipi Lay. Lalu belok ke hidung Lay. Menggigit hidung Lay,yang membuat si pemilik mengaduh sebal. Menjilat sebentar hidung Lay lalu turun ke bibir ranum yang dirindukannya. Bibir yang menjadi candunya. Bibir yang amat manis sedunia. Bibir yang-

Ah kelamaan.. sikat aja napa-_-

Tanpa babibubebo.. Suho mencium bibir yang telah dideskripsikan tadi. Melumatnya. Menghisap bagian bawahnya.

"Nghh.." desah Lay. Tak mau kalah,ia membalas lumatan Suho. Suho menyeringai mengetahui Lay membalas lumatannya.

Lay membuka bibirnya ketika Suho menjilat bibirnya. Lidah Suho melesat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengeksplorasi setiap inchi isi mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya dan mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Lay bahkan dapat merasakan ada sesuatu mengalir di dagunya. Mungkin itu saliva,tapi punya siapa? Punya berdua ya?.

"Ngh.."

"Cpkkmhkmmhh"

Bunyi kecipak amat sangat terdengar di ruangan itu. Untung semua member EXO lagi pergi,kalau lagi dirumah,mungkin sudah didemo seluruh member.

" ...hah..ngh..gege~hhnghh.." Lay kembali mendesah. Kini lidah Suho sudah tak di dalam mulutnya melainkan dileher mulusnya. Suho makin gencar melancarkan aksinya.

"Kau –kecup- selalu –gigit- manis Xing –jilat-" -Suho

"Ngh.." Lay hanya memberi jawaban berupa desahan. Ia –lay- mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Suho dan meremas-remas rambut belakang Suho. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Sepertinya rambut Suho bisa jadi pelampiasan hasratnya.

"Ahh..ngh..gegehh.." Lay dapat merasakan benda private miliknya bergesekan dengan milik Suho. Masih ditutupi celana tapi.

"AH!" Serasa tersetrum listrik,Lay bahkan tak menyadari bajunya sudah lenyap. Oh Lay ingat Guardian didepanmu ini ganas di ranjang.

Suho memang sudah menanggalkan baju Lay saat ia mengerjai leher Lay. Oh please.. Suho sudah tak kuat. Sesuatu dibawah miliknya sudah memberontak minta dipuaskan.

Tangan Suho beralih pada pundak Lay. Matanya menatap mata sang kekasih yang tampak sayu. Tak lama,Lay membalas tatapan mata kekasihnya.

"Boleh Kulanjutkan?" tanya Suho. Lay mengerjabkan matanya sebentar. Semburat merah mulai ada di pipinya,merah karena malu loh yaa. Lay menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Mengetahui mendapat respon dari kekasihnya,Suho menghujani Lay dengan kecupan-kecupan. Tangan Suho tak mau kalah. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan nipple Lay dan tangan kirinya merayap dari perut Lay menuju ke celana,berusaha menanggalkan celana Lay.

Bibir Suho beralih kembali pada leher,menandai Lay dengan banyak kissmark disana sini,okey,ia sedikit menjauhi bagian leher atas. Bisa-bisa ketahuan media,gawat. Namun,tak lama,bibir Suho kembali beralih ke nipple Lay yang lain.

"Nghh.. ge..gegehh..ngh.." Lay tak dapat melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan mungkin meremas rambut Suho.

SRET

Suho berhasil menanggalkan celana Lay. Suho mulai mengelus pelan paha dalam Lay. Hanya mengelus,terkadang menyenggol benda ditengah selakangannya.

"Ahh.. gegeh... jngan cuma dielus seperti itu.." desah Lay. Oke,libidonya sudah memuncak. Bahkan celana dalamnya sudah basah.

"lalu seperti bagaimana Xingi-ie~" tanya Suho sambil mengelus gundukan ditengah selakangan Lay.

"Gegeee~" lay merajuk. Ia memegang tangan Suho,menjauhkan tangan kekasihnya itu dari selakangannya dan bangkit.

Tangan Lay sudah berada di bawah kaos Suho.

"Gege curang~ buka gee" rajuknya sambil menarik-narik kaos Suho. Suho tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian melepas kaosnya sesuai keinginan kekasihnya ini.

"Nah..sudah kan?"

Lay menggeleng. Ia –Lay- kemudian menarik-narik celana Suho.

"Ini juga~" rajuk Lay lagi.

Suho menyeringai.

"Buka dengan mulutmu sayang~" ucap Suh sambil mengarahkan wajah Lay. Sedangkan yang diarahkan? Mukanya sungguh memerah.

Lay akhirnya menurut. Ia membuka kancing celana Suho dan menurunkan zippernya. Lalu ia menggigit ujung celana Suho dan berusaha menurunkan celananya.

SRET

Hidung Lay sedikit menyenggol gundukan besar yang... er.. sepertinya sudah keras. Kini celana Suho sudah ada di paha Suho. Suho pun menurunkan celananya.

BRUK

Suho kembali menjatuhkan Lay kekasur. Ia juga menyempatkan membuka celana dalamnya.

Muka Lay merah padam. Sudah sering ia melihat tubuh kekasihnya. Apalagi 'adik' kecil kekasihnya. Oh,please. Itu tidak kecil kalau kalian mau tahu.

SRET

Lagi-lagi Lay baru sadar Suho melepas celana dalamnya.

"Sudah hard eoh?" tanya Suho sambil mengelus-elus 'adik' milik Lay. Bukan,bukan mengelus. Lebih ke... mengurut,atau mengocok? Hwhw.

"Ohh..oh.. gege~" Lay kembali mendesah. Ia meremas-remas rambut Suho. Ini kurang,ia masih ingin lebih.

Suho semakin mempercepat pergerakannya. Tapi terkadang ia memelankan gerakannya.

"Gege...ngh..ge~" entah refleks atau apa,Lay mencuba mendekatkan kepala Suho ke selakangannya. Ada yang agresif ternyata hwhw.

"Hmm.. kenapa Xing?"

"Ge..Gegeh.. ahh..please ge~"

Suho menyeringai ia tahu kekasihnya tak hanya ingin tangannya. Suho menjilat kepala 'adik' kekasihnya ini. Lalu memasukkan junior Lay kedalam mulutnya. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"Ahh.. ngh..fastherrr.. gee..." ucap Lay. Persetan dengan malu.

Suho mempercepat kegiatannya memblow job junior kekasihnya itu. Sesekali ia menggigit-gigit kecil junior yang ada dalam mulutnya. Well,kalau boleh curhat, bagian bawahnya sudah ngilu ingin dipuaskan. Tapi,biarlah kekasihnya dulu yang puas,lagipula ia sudah merasa junior Lay berdenyut-denyut.

"Gege.. aku.. ..-

CROT

CROT

"AHH.." lay mendesah lega. Ia sedikit merasa lemas sekarang.

Suho menelan sperma milik kekasihnya itu. Ia- Suho- mengarahkan mulut Lay ke mulutnya. Berbagi rasa. Ia mengarahkan tangan Lay menuju ke juniornya. Adiknya sudah tak sabar dipuaskan.

"Puaskan dia Xing" ucapnya. Lay menyeringai. Ia turun menuju ke junior Suho.

"tangan atau mulut ge?" tanya Lay. Suho sedikit tertawa.

"memang bisa salah satu?" tanya Suho. Lay mempoutkan bibirnya. Memang benar sih. Tangannya tak cukup untuk memuaskan junior Suho dan mulutnya tak cukup menampung junior Suho keseluruhan.

"Bagaimana jika hole mu saja,Xing.." goda Suho. Muka Lay kembali memerah. Lay memulai acara 'mari-memuaskan-adik-kecil-joonmyeon. Ia mengecup kepala junior yang besarnya melebihi miliknya itu. Mengocok dengan tempo pelan,sengaja agar Suho greged/?.

"Faster Xing..ngh..ah..please" desah Suho. Oh.. oke darimana uke manisnya ini belajar membuat orang memohon sih? .

Lay pun mengabulkan permintaan seme nya itu.

"Ah.. suck it Xing!" perintah Suho. Lay kembali mengabulkan permohonan Suho. Ia memasukkan junior Suho kedalam mulutnya. Setengah doang sih yang masuk mulut. Bagian yang tidak masuk mulut ia urut dengan tangannya.

"Ahh.. good Xing.."ucap Suho. Suho memegangi kepala Lay agar memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Sungguh ini nikmat~,pikir Suho. Setidaknya sudah cukup lama adik kecilnya ini tidak mendapat belaian dari kekasihnya.

Lay pun tanpa disuruh mulai mempercepat gerakan mulutnya dan tangannya. Menjikat-jilat lubang kecil di kepala junior Suho,menggigit kecil juga. Ia dapat merasakan junior Suho semakin membesar.

"Nghh.. Xing..kau selaluhh.. hebat..ngh.."

Lay tetap pada tugasnya. Walaupun disisi lain,pipinya merona kembali. Ia suka dengan setiap pujian Suho.

"Ohh.. okey..cukup Xing..ngh.." Suho menarik juniornya dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Lay,ia sedikit menggerutu.

Suho mengambil posisi duduk diranjang. Ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya pertanda meminta Lay agar duduk dipahanya. Lay pun menurut. Ia duduk diatas paha Suho. Oh,bahkan... emm.. junior Suho tepat di belahan pantatnya.

"NGH!" Lay mendesah sekaligus berteriak. Antara nikmat dan kaget. Suho meremas juniornya dan ada satu jari yang menerobos hole nya.

"Ngh...ah..AH.. gege~pelanh..pelanhh.." ucapnya. Oh,bahkan juniornya sudah kembali hard,precum miliknya sudah mulai membasahi juniornya.

Sedangkan Suho? Ia sedang menikmati pijatan dari rektum milik kekasihnya ini. Ia menusuk-nusuk hole Lay,ia juga membuat gerakan layaknya gunting.

Oke.. sudah cukup membayangkan hole Yixing,pikir Suho.

"Ngh..Ge.."

"Xing..aku mulai ya?" tanya Suho. Yixing mengangguk tanda setuju.

Suho sedikit mengangkat badan Lay. Menempatkan juniornya tepat dibawah hole lay –ingat,Lay masih dipangku-. Suho menggesek pelan juniornya dengan hole Lay. Hal itu membuat sang kekasih menggerutu.

"Gege~"rajuknya. Hey,ia sebal saat seperti ini,kalau ia tidak ingat sakit sudah ia dorong junior itu saat digesekkan dengan holenya-_-.

Suho mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya. Sedangkan Lay? Meringis kesakitan.

"A-appo.."

"Tahan Xing..ugh.."

JLEB

"ARGHH...YAA..appo..hiks.." teriak Lay. Setitik air mata menetes. Ugh,Suho jadi tidak tega. Padahal ini kesekian kalianya mereka melakukan hubungan seperti ini. Tapi hole Lay selalu sempit. Lay bahkan bilang holenya terasa robek,padahal sudah sering dibobol/?

Suho mengocok junior Lay,berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit. Ia juga menciumi leher kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks..engh.."

Suho tetap melakukan kegiatan mengalihkan rasa sakit Lay,ia masih belum berani meng in out kan juniornya. Juniornya sebenarnya serasa diremas-remas oleh otot dalam rektum Lay.

"Gege.. bergerak.." ucap Lay. Suho terlihat sumringah mendengar ucapan Lay. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan juniornya perlahan.

Mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tinggal kepala juniornya saja..

Lalu mendorongnya kembali.

Lay yang awalnya masih merasa kesakitan mulai mendesah. Kenikmatan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Akh..gege~" desah Lay.

"K-kau..kenapa sempithh Xing..ugh" desah Suho. Kedua insan itu larut dalam kenikatan dunia.

SRET

JLEB

SRET

JLEB

"AKH..gege..disituuhh.."

Gotcha!

Merasa berhasil menyentuh prostat Lay,Suho semakin menydokkan juniornya ke titik itu. Junior Lay juga tak luput dari tangan Suho,ia masih setia memanjakan junior itu.

"fashtherr..gee..ngh.." desah Lay. Sungguh,udara di kamar itu naik drastis.

Suho mengabulkan permohonan Lay. Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Ia juga merasa sebentar lagi Lay akan sampai.

"Ge..gege..aku-

"NGHH.."

CROT

Cairan putih kental membasahi tangan Suho. Ia tetap menyodok Lay hanya mampu terengah-engah mengatur nafas.

Ia –Lay- masih bisa merasakan junior Suho yang makin membesar

Membesar..dan..berkedut-kedut. Jujur,mungkin jika Suho tidak keluar sebentar lagi,adiknya bangun lagi.

"YIXING!"

CROT

"Ngh.." desah lay kecil. Ia dapat merasakan sperma Suho membanjiri holenya. Holenya jadi terasa makin penuh.

Suho mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lay. Melumat bibir Lay sekilas.

"Gomawo sayang.." ucap Suho sambil mencium pipi Lay

Lay tak menjawab. Ia hanya balas mencium pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Tidurlah sayang.." ucap Suho. Mereka pun mengakhiri adengan panas tadi dengan ciuman panjang penghantar tidur.

.

.

.

.

END

Xounicornxing

Hai... gaje sumpah jelek sumpah... maaf kalo jelek.. ini pertama,aku ngerasa ini buruk suer.

MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH REVIEW DI STOP CALL ME KALIAN BAIK DEH

Kalauterlaluburuknantisayahapus._.v


End file.
